Bows and Arrows
by Clato 27
Summary: Katniss and Clove are twins, separated at birth. 16 years later they are both thrown into the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Sorry I suck at summaries. Clove/Cato and one sided Peeta/Katniss. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

President Snow looked at his daughter, ashamed at the sight before him. His daughter sat in bed, her newborn twin daughters in her arms. "How could you do this?" the President asked. "How could you do this to Rady and your country?"

Ellia looked up from her sleeping babies, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I don't love him, daddy, I love John" she said and he President scoffed.

"How could you love a man from district 12? He can't give you anything," the President said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"You're wrong!" Ellia yelled and looked down at her daughters, her eyes full of love. "He gave me them" she whispered.

The President chuckled, shaking his head slightly. His daughter was crazy if she thought he would let her keep the children. "You will not have them for long, darling" he told her and walked out of the room.

Ellia sat on a train, holding her three-day-old daughter, Katniss, while waiting for the train. She felt John's free arm wrap around her shoulders, his other arm was holding their younger daughter, Clove, close.

She put the lockets around both of her daughter's necks; Katniss the one with the K and Clove's the one with the C

"We'll be together again," Johan Everdeen promised her as the train pulled into the district two stations.

She stood, switching her daughters so she was now holding Clove. They knew they weren't going to be found if they went to different districts, that's why Ellia was going to two and John to twelve. "I'll see you soon" she said blinking away her tears and walking off of the train, only looking back to watch the train disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I wasn't sure about this story, but you guys really encouraged me. I just wanted to make sure you know that Clove knows about Katniss and her dad in district 12, but Katniss doesn't know anything about them. Also the district 12 reaping is the same as the book (the parts that I remember anyway) except for what I changed. Thought I'd clear that up and enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

Clove stood in front of her full-length mirror, looking herself over. Her hair was down, rather than in it's usual ponytail, and she was in a white dress, her reaping dress.

"You look beautiful, darling" Ellia told her and Clove turned around embracing her mother.

"Thanks, mom" she said and Ellia rested her head on her daughters. Clove was small for her age of 16 because she had health problems when she was little, but it didn't stop her from doing her best at training and mastering the art of throwing knives.

"You better get going, I'm sure Cato would love to see you," she said, pulling away from her daughter.

"Shut up" Clove blushed and Ellia laughed lightly, giving her daughter a kiss and pushing her out the door.

Clove walked less than two steps out her front door before a pair of familiar, gentle hands covered her eyes. "Guess who" she heard him say and Clove only laughed.

"Hmm, Bob?" she asked and she heard Cato scoff.

"You don't even know a Bob!" he exclaimed and Clove laughed once again. "I'll give you a hint. It's your totally hot and amazing boyfriend," he said.

"That doesn't really narrow it down, I have soooo many boyfriends" she laughed. She removed his hands and spun around and gave him a passionate kiss. Clove pulled away quickly before it could go to far and intertwined their fingers, pulling him down the street towards the main square.

"You were kidding about the many boyfriends thing, right?" Cato asked as they got in line for their blood to be taken.

"Of coarse, there's only one boy I love" she said, smiling up at him. The Peacekeepers pricked their fingers, verifying that they attended the reaping and went to their sections.

A few minuets passed and finally district two's escort wobbled onto the stage. He was a short, cubby man, but his heels made him almost 6 feet, his hair was a yellowish green, and his skin was a light shade of purple. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games reaping!" He exclaimed and the crowd cheered. "Calm down everyone, calm down. I have a treat for you, a movie! All the way from the Capitol!" he squealed and gestured to the video screen behind him.

Clove zoned out during the video, having seen it countless times before. "Wasn't that magnificent?" the escort- who's name Clove couldn't remember to save her life- sighed. He composed herself and walked up to the girl's reaping bowl and said, "Now for the exciting part!" he stuck his hand into the glass bowl, swirling his hand around until he grabbed a slip.

"CLOVE SNOW!"

Clove froze for a second, surprised to hear her name called. "Clove Snow, come up here" the escort said and she walked towards the stage, waiting for Avina, the assigned volunteer, to take her place, but she didn't. "No volunteer this year, lucky for you than" he said surprised, clamping his hand on Clove's shoulder.

Clove looked out over the crowd, her eyes landed on Cato. She could see the tears glistening in his eyes and she shook her head, knowing exactly what he was going to do. She didn't hear the boys name be called, but she watched in terror as Cato lunged forward, yelling the worst words he could say, "I volunteer!"

Cato made his way onto the stage; tears streaming down his face and trying to ignore Clove's tear stained face. "Your name, son?" The escort asked.

"Cato Hadley" he said.

"District two, your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Hadley and Clove Snow!" He exclaimed and the district cheered. He turned towards the tributes and told them, "Shake hands." Clove stuck out her hand and Cato captured her in his arms.

"I love you, Clove, and your getting out of that arena alive" Cato whispered.

"There's no fucking way I'm leaving that hell hole without you," she whispered back before the peacekeepers pulled them apart and herded them into the Justice Building.

She was pushed into the room and sat down in the silk covered couch, burying her head in her hands. Her mother was her only visitor; she rushed into the room and embraced her sobbing daughter. "Shh, baby, shh" she soothed, rocking Clove back and fourth. "Your both so strong, you'll get threw this."

Clove pulled away. "No, mom, I won't get threw this! I'll be nothing without him!" she sobbed.

Ellia wiped the tears off her daughter's freckled cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Cato's smart. He'll find a way for you both to live, baby. Please don't give up" her mother said and Clove fell back into her embrace.

"I won't, mommy" Clove said and buried her head in her mother's shoulder just as the peacekeeper barged into the room.

"It's been three minuets," he said and Ellia stood up, whipping away her own tears.

"I love you, Clove, come home soon" she said before the peacekeeper dragged her out of the room.

"I love you too, mom," she said even though she knew her mother couldn't hear her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees, sobbing into her knees. She did that for the full hour until the peacekeepers came and lead her onto the train.

* * *

Katniss walked into the small kitchen if her family's home in the Seam. "Catch anything today, Katniss?" her mother asked coldly. Her mother- who she believed to be her mother anyway- had never been mean to her, but had never treated her like her child, just Prim.

She threw her game, a squirrel and a turkey, over her shoulder and onto the table and fished the five gold coins out of her pocket. "Caught twice as much as Gale today" she smiled.

"That's my girl" John smiled. Ever since he had lost both his legs in a mine explosion Katniss had started hunting in the woods to feed their family.

"Our girl" Ravine corrected and John nodded wheeling over to her and kissing his wife's cheek. He loved his wife, he never loved Katniss' mother and that is why they decided not to tell her about her biological mother and twin sister. "Katniss, can you talk to Prim? She's a bit nervous about her first reaping" Ravine said and Katniss nodded, making her way into the bedroom they shared.

"Hey, little duck" Katniss smiled and sat down next to her sister on the bed. Prim's blue eyes met Katniss' gray ones, but flitted back down quickly. "What's up?" Katniss asked.

"What if I'm reaped?" Prim whispered and Katniss knelt down in front of her, taking Prim's hands in her own.

"Your name is only in there once, they're not going to pick you" Katniss reassured her and Prim embraced her half-sister.

"Thank you, Katniss" Prim said, letting go of her sister.

"Anytime, little duck" Katniss smiled and got up to get ready for the reaping.

A half hour later Katniss walked to the square holding Prim's hand. The 12 year old was still scared for the upcoming reaping, but knew she wasn't going to be picked. They got in line and went to their section and before long the reaping started.

The mayor was the first one on the stage and started off by reading the Treaty of Treason. They're only live victor, the drunk, Haymitch Abernathy, hobbled onto the stage just to fall right off, face planting into the mud. Usually all the children would have laughed, but no one even thought of laughing on reaping day.

"Hello district 12!" Effie Trinket trilled "And welcome to the 74th Hunger Games reaping! Now we will watch a movie brought all the way from the Capitol!" Katniss didn't watch the video she had see half a dozen times already, she instead laughed at her best friend, Gale Hawthorn, mouth the video word for word. Gale's father was in the same mine explosion as hers, but wasn't so lucky. They met in the woods shortly after she had turned 12.

Katniss was dragged out of her thoughts by Effie Trinket's annoying voice saying, "Oh, I just love that." She pranced over to the girls bowl in her hot pink high heels. "Now to pick your girl tribute!" she said, plunging her hand into the glass bowl and swirling her hand around until finally she picked the perfect slip. She waltzed over to the microphone, unfolding the slip as she went, and read the name into the microphone.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!"

Katniss went into a state of pure panic as she saw her younger sister walk into the isle and be surrounded by peacekeepers. "No, Prim!" Katniss yelled, but it came out more of a whisper. She ran into the isle, trying to reach her sister, but the peacekeepers blocked her way. "I-I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she yelled and the peacekeepers surrounded her.

Prim ran into her arms and yelled, "No, Katniss, no!"

"Go find mom" Katniss said, but Prim simply yelled,

"No, no!" Gale came from the boy's section and threw the screaming Prim over his shoulder, carrying her to her mother while Katniss was lead to the stage.

"Now what's your name dear?" Effie asked her.

"Katniss Everdeen" Katniss murmured. The shock and terror came over her as she stood on the stage, over looking the whole district.

"I bet my hat that was your sister" Effie said and Katniss nodded numbly. "Can we get a round of applause for district 12's first ever volunteer?" Effie asked. Everyone gave her the three-finger salute. "Now with the boys" Effie said walking over to the boys' owl and plunging her hand into he bowl. She picked the first slip she grabbed and read it aloud in the microphone.

"PEETA MELLARK!"

_No, not him._ Katniss thought recalling the time she was 11. It was a while after the accident and her father was out of work and it was questionable weather he would live or not. She had tried to sell Prim's baby clothes at the Hob since her family had no money and she hadn't eaten for days. She hadn't been able to sell them and had went threw the Mellark bakery's garbage cans, finding nothing, until the youngest Mellark son threw her a loaf of burnt bread. That was when her father got better and she began hunting, but she had never thanked him and always felt in his debt.

Peeta made his way onto the stage next to her; he was just as shocked as she was. "Shake hands you two" Effie ordered and they did before being lead into the Justice Building.

Her family, Gale, Madge and Mr. Mellark visited her, but it was all a blur to her as she sat on the train, watching the districts go by in a blur. She held Madge's mockingjay pin between her fingers. _Maybe I could win,_ she thought, _but maybe I can't. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, I just want you to know that in this chapter if I give the tribute a name, there important, with the exception of Foxface of coarse. Not a lot of them will have names and you'll know most of them so it won't be too hard to remember them. Also I'm not quoting the book or the movie word for word because 1. My brother won't let me use the book even though it's mine (ugh, bothers) and 2. The Hunger Games DVD I have is blue-ray so I can't watch it on my computer and Netflix is down :/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Clove watched the scenery fly by from the train window. "Clove" Cato said, his voice raspy from crying. Clove turned towards him, her eyes bloodshot as well as his. "Come here" he said opening his arms and Clove slid across the leather couch into Cato's arms.

"Oh, look at the two love-birds" Enobria said, walking into the main car.

"Shut up, Bria" Brutus said, walking in behind Enobria. If anyone could keep Enobria in her place it was Brutus. He was her mentor and the toughest victor district two ever had and probably ever will have.

"So you're our mentors?" Cato asked as Clove moved off his lap.

"Sadly" Enobria said and Brutus shot her a glare. "It's time to watch the reapings," she said sitting down on the couch next to the couple and turning on the flat screen TV. The reaping started with district one, as always. Glimmer volunteered, she couldn't be older than 17. She was tall and blond with a prefect figure and skin. Her dress was short and by the way all the boys were staring at her Clove could tell she had done most if them. Clove looked at Cato and was relived when he wasn't staring at the district one tribute. The male tribute was also a volunteer. His name was Marvel and was 18. He didn't have much muscle, but the calluses on his hands were a clear sign he was good with a weapon, most likely a spear. He was tall and skinny with light brown hair and a serious face. He wasn't striking like his district partner, but still handsome.

"Definitely team up with them," Brutus said. "The girl will get you sponsors and the boy will help you in the arena."

"You could easily slit their throats while they're asleep" Enobria added and Cato and Clove nodded. Clove didn't want to start an alliance with Glimmer, knowing that she would flirt wit Cato until she got in his pants.

Clove couldn't watch when the district two reaping turned on. She head her name be called and Cato volunteer. She was surprised by Caesar's comment, "They are clearly lovers, such a shame a young love is being destroyed." _Since when did Capitol people show remorse towards the tributes?_ Cove asked herself.

District 3 was next. Both tributes were reaped. The girl, Sophia, was 13 and small. She was stick thin and sickly looking, her dark hair and eyes prominent against her pale skin. Ruben looked similar to Sophia feature wise, but had way more meat on his bones. He was also tall and looked smart. She didn't know what it was he just looked really smart.

Next was district 4, there possible allies. Wave, the male tribute, was a wimp to say the least. He was reaped and couldn't be older than 12. He was skinnier than the district 3 girl, which is odd because it's a career district and district four was the best-fed districts of the twelve. The girl was a sixteen-year-old volunteer and unlike her district partner was strong and well built. Coral was her name and it was obvious that she could work a weapon.

"Let them both into the alliance and kill the boy in the bloodbath. He'll make a few kills but after the bloodbath he'll be useless" Brutus said.

"Why let him into the alliance if we're going to kill him?" Clove asked.

"We have a good friendship with district four and we don't want to loose that. When he unfortunately gets a knife in the back during a struggle with another tribute it won't be our fault and our friendship with district four will still be strong" Enobria explained and Cato nodded, signaling it was a good idea.

Districts five threw ten were boring. All scrawny and weak, ranging in the ages of thirteen and fifteen. It was sad really, all those children not going home to their mourning families.

District 11 came onto the screen and a small, dark skinned 12-year-old girl was reaped. Her name was Rue and was the complete opposite of her district partner, Thresh. He's 18, tall, muscular and dark skinned. Both of them were reaped and something in the boys face told Clove that he was going to protect the little girl.

She felt Cato's arms tighten around her waist as the district twelve reaping finally made it's way around. Clove wasn't paying much attention until she heard Effie Trinket say the last name Everdeen. Her eyes immediately flitted to the TV screen her eyes finding the small blond walking up to the stage. She fell back into Cato, not sure how she felt about the unfamiliar girl with the same last name as her father.

Her eyes widened when she saw the tall burnet appear, volunteering for he younger girl. She watched the small girl run into her arms and yelled, "No, Katniss, no!" and the younger girl replied, "Go find mom" the older girl said, but the blond yelled, "No, no!" An older boy came from the boy's section and threw the hysterical girl over his shoulder, carrying her to her a blond woman in the back while the other girl was lead to the stage by peacekeepers. "Now what's your name dear?" Effie asked her. "Katniss Everdeen" the older girl murmured and Clove completely froze.

She turned towards Cato, her eyes filling with tears, and whispered, "I think that's my sister."

XxXxX

"Are you sure it's her?" Cato asked as he lay with Clove in her bed that night. Clove nodded.

"I'm positive," she said, pulling her circular gold locket out from under her dress and opened it, showing Cato the picture of her mother. "She looks almost exactly like my mom" Clove said and Cato nodded.

"They have the same face," Cato stated. "And you look like your dad, but way hotter" Cato smirked and Clove laughed.

"I just can't figure out who that younger girl is," Clove said, closing her locket as Cato pulled her closer under the silk covers.

She rested her head on Cato's chest and Cato told her, "She's Katniss' sister."

"I know, but I mean how?" Clove asked.

"Clove… I thought… we never should have done it if you don't eve-" Cato started, but Clove cut him off.

"Cato!" she yelled, punching his shoulder. "I meant did my dad get married or what?" she asked, blushing slightly. Cato laughed at his Clover's blushing cheeks.

"He probably got married, make Katniss look less… illegitimate" Cato suggested and Clove scoffed.

"You saying I'm illegitimate?" Clove asked jokingly.

"I guess I am" Cato smiled; wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of her. "Now, am I aloud to go to sleep or do I have to listen to you talk about the district 12 tribute that might be your sister?" Cato asked and Clove sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose you can go to sleep" Clove said and Cato kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Cover. I love you," he said.

Clove rested her head on his chest once again. "Love you too" she said and finally closed her eyes, forgetting for a moment about her sister that she might have to kill in a week.

* * *

Katniss was awoken by Effie raping on her door, even when she knocks it's obnoxiously cheery. "Katniss wake up!" Effie said, her voice high-pitched, even in the early hours of the morning. "You have a big, big, big day ahead of you!"

Katniss groaned, pulling herself out of bed. She put on a green satin shirt and black pants, making sure to pin the golden mockingjay pin to her shirt. Madge had intended it to be her district token and it was the only thing tying her to her home.

She walked threw a few train cars until finally coming across the dinning car. She could see Peeta doing what looked like arguing with Haymitch threw the small pain of glass on the door. Haymitch was the only living victor for district 12 so he was both Katniss' and Peeta's mentor. He was also a dunk; everyone blamed him for never bringing a tribute home. The whole district claims if Haymitch was sober during the games district 12 would have more victors, but he couldn't control weather his tributes got past the bloodbath or not.

Katniss placed her hand on the door and it slid open. She stepped into the car and sat down next Haymitch at the table, going un-noticed by the arguing men. "Finally decided to join us, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked and Katniss rolled her eyes. He had been calling her that since the night before when Katniss had stabbed the table, barely missing Haymitch's hand. "So, since we are a team now would you two liked to be trained separately or together?" Haymitch asked.

"Together?" Peeta asked. The night before Katniss and Peeta had told Haymitch to stop drinking- until their games were over at least- and had said they would be portrayed as a team.

Katniss nodded, "Together."

"Great" Haymitch said. "Less work for me. We'll be in the Capitol really soon. Don't question your prep team; it saves you time and pain. Also don't question your stylists; they're the ones that are going to help you the most, almost more than me. They'll help you two get sponsors."

"Children! Children!" Effie squealed running into the train car. Katniss was still baffled how she could prance around in her 9-inch heels while balancing the cotton ball she called a wig on her head. "We are approaching the Capitol! Aren't you excited?" Effie squealed and the train went dark, no doubt going threw one of the many tunnels leading to the Capitol.

"There it is" Peeta breathed when the glimmering city came into view. It was beautiful to say the least. Sunlight shined off the water and the tall, multi-colored buildings. Katniss could see the President's mansion. It was huge and grand, more of an old style building, that made it stand out from the other modern buildings. She recognized which building was the re-make center from watching past Hunger Games and an architecture class at school.

Peeta stood up, almost running to the window to get a better look at the bright buildings and equally bright people. As soon as the screaming fans came into view Peeta waved, only making them scream louder. "That boy" Haymitch said to Katniss, pointing at the grinning Peeta. "Knows what he's doing" he finished before leaving the table, dragging Katniss and Peeta with him to the doors of the train and into the Capitol's clutches.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was on vacation. Yeah, be jelly. This is also kind of a treat because I was planning on doing just the parade in this chapter but I decided to add some... Background. Feel privileged little readers! Also there's a How I Met Your Mother reference in here and first one to find it gets... Whatever you want! I'll figure it out. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

District 12...

John Everdeen sat on the couch in his small seam home, comforting his crying daughter. It had been less than a few hours since Katniss had left, but the family already missed her absence. "She'll be fine, Prim" he assured her. "She knows how to shoot and what plants are poisons. She'll be home before you know it."

"You don't know that" Prim sobbed.

"I believe, Primmy," he said placing a kiss on the twelve year olds forehead.

They sat in silence for a few minuets before the TV sprung into life. The reapings were mandatory viewing meaning every citizen in Panem had to watch the 24 children doomed to die be reaped. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appeared on the screen. They had been hosting the Hunger Games for as long as most of Panem could remember.

"Hello, Panem!" Caesar exclaimed grinning at the cameras, showing of his perfectly white teeth. "I'm sure you are ready to find out who will be representing each district in this years Hunger Games!"

"Oh definitely" Claudius agreed. "Lets get started!" He said, a bit excitedly. John didn't pay any attention to the idiots reaped from district one. They were always the same, looking strong and confident but getting killed in some way that could have easily been avoided of they had half a brain.

Surprisingly he did pay attention to the district two reaping. He always had paid special attention to that district, hoping he would see his daughter. Even though he didn't care about Ellia, he still wondered what happened to the little baby girl he held on the train ride home. He always crossed his fingers, praying she wouldn't be reaped.

However, his prayers weren't answered as the district two escort called out his middle daughter's name. His near dropped when no one volunteered, a first for district two in over fifty years. When the tall, muscular, blond boy volunteered he knew both his daughters were doomed. He scowled when the boy, Cato, oh how that name disgusted him, pulled her into his arms.

His wife game him a look as the TV switched to the district three reapings. He nodded once and she sighed. She could only hope Clove didn't know about Katniss or simply didn't tell her. If she did no doubted all Panem would know and her family would be ripped apart.

* * *

District two...

Ellia sat on the Hadley's couch. Her and Cato's mother, Dawn, had been close friends since Ellia's arrival in district two. Both being single mothers had decided to stick together. Dawn had been kicked out of her parents house and the only way she could support herself was selling herself. That was how Cato was conceived. She wasn't sure which of the hundreds of men she screwed in the months before her son's birth was his father. She had always tried to be enough for Cato, but she knew he was always looking for his father.

Dawn handed Ellia a cup of tea and sat down in the tall backed chair across form her. "This is simply terrible" Dawn sighed, stirring sugar into her tea.

"Yes it is" Ellia mumbled, taking a small sip. "I just hop it doesn't come down to the two of them."

"I don't know who I want to come home" Dawn said. Both mothers knew about their children's relationship and had completely supported it. "That made me sound so cruel!" She said, burying her head in her hands.

"No it didn't, Dawn" her friend reassured her. "I feel the same way. I want Clove to come home, but without Cato it wouldn't be home."

Dawn sighed, taking her head out of her hands and looking up at the clock. "Mandatory viewing should start soon. I hope the competition isn't to bad." Ellia nodded as Dawn switched on the TV.

They didn't pay much attention, relived that the only threatening tribute was the boy from district eleven. That was until the district twelve reaping and a familiar burnet volunteered.

Both cups of tea clattered to the floor as Katniss Everdeen said her name into the microphone. Ellia covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cover the sound of her loud sobs. "That's her, isn't it?" Dawn asked. She knew about Ellia's past, even the fact she was the president's daughter. Ellia nodded and she went on, tears welling up in her own eyes "Well, this day couldn't have gotten any worse."

Now, there was no way of knowing who would come out of that arena alive.

* * *

The Capitol...

Clove stood in between Cato and their golden chariot. She was wearing a golden dress that was supposed to look like the Ancient Greek gladiator's. On her head sat a head peace that resembled the victor's crown and her high heels made her feel like a skyscraper. She had a belt of knives across her waist and a bow and quiver of arrows on her back.

She felt Cato slip his hand into hers and she instantly felt relived. "Stop staring at her" he said, stepping in front of her and blocking her view of the district twelve tributes. She sighed, leaning against his bare chest. He was only wearing golden pants and a crown similar to hers along with two swords crossing behind his back.

"It's just so weird," said Clove and Cato wrapped an arm around her, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"I know, babe," He said, pulling away from her. He smirked down at her and wrapped a piece of her long dark hair around his finger. "I really enjoy you in heels."

Clove laughed and smacked his arm lightly. Cato would be the only person who would be able to make her smile in this kind of a situation. "It's not my fault you're so freakishly tall," she teased and Cato faked a hurt expression.

"I'm offended, small fry" he said and Clove glared at him. She hated that nickname or really any nickname Cato had for her.

Clove was about to make a snarky reply, but the blond bimbo from one interrupted them. "Hi! I'm Glimmer" She introduced herself, shoving her way between the lovers.

"I'm Cato and that's Clove" Cato said. Glimmer eyes trailed up and down Cato's body. She was definitely please with what she saw.

"Well, Cato" she giggled, twirling a piece of golden hair around her finger. It was her best method of seduction and why she has had sex with almost every boy in the training academy. "How would you like to be in the career alliance with me?"

"What do you think, Clove?" He asked. He wasn't paying much attention to the blond, having so transfixed by Clove's beauty in her chariot outfit.

"Oh, that invitation was just for you, big boy" she winked and Clove had to hold back a gag.

"Sorry, I'm not joining without Clove" Cato said. He walked around the blond in the short bejeweled dress (if you could even call it that) and wrapped his arm around Clove's waist. Clove smirked at Glimmer. She clearly did not see that coming.

"I don't think she's good enough to be in the career alliance," said Clove, her voice cold and harsh. She had noticed her checking out her man and, of coarse, jealousy was starting to take over.

"I am good enough!" Glimmer defended, turning towards Clove. She was a few inches taller than Clove and her heels weren't as tall. Glimmer also didn't have any muscle what so ever. Why she volunteered was a mystery to her whole district, as she wasn't serious and only went to the training academy because her parents owned it.

"Really?" Clove asked. "What can you do?"

"I'm a master at bow and arrow!" Glimmer said. Lie. It was the only weapon she bothered to even touch when at training and she hadn't hit a bulls eye in the five years she had been using it. Of coarse she had to lie if she wanted to be in the alliance and if she wanted to get a piece of Cato.

"Really?" Cato asked, humoured. He could tell she didn't use a bow and arrow by the size of her arms and state of her nails. Her arms were skinny with no muscle and her nails were perfect, even with the Capitol's technology her nails wouldn't be that perfect if she had handled a bow every day.

"Yes" she said. She now hated Clove. First she questioned her ability and then turned Cato against her. Cato rolled his eyes and Clove was about to make a comment, but was again interrupted by a district one tribute.

"What are you doing here, Glimmer?" Marvel asked his district partner. Marvel had always hated Glimmer and having to be stick with her in an arena until she dies wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"You aren't going to be in the career alliance, Marvel" Glimmer said. Clove and Cato exchanged a look, having one of their famous silent conversations.

_Is she really that dumb?_ Cato asked. _She's district one, of coarse she's dumb!_ Clove thought and Cato nodded. _Do you even want to be in the alliance?_ He asked. _Not really'_ Said Clove, _I'd rather team up with Katniss than these idiots._

_Yeah, we might want Marvel and district four as an ally in case Katniss doesn't want to be in an alliance with us though_ Cato said and Clove nodded. _Just not Glimmer, she's scaring me._ Clove smiled at Cato's comment and their mentor ushering them onto their chariot brought them out of their thoughts.

* * *

Katniss stood in her chariot; fear coursing threw her as her cape was on fire. "I'll pull yours of if you pull mine" Peeta whispered in her ear.

Katniss nodded, "Only if we don't burn to death first." Peeta laughed and their chariot lurched forward. Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand as they moved forward. They could hear the crowd cheering for the district two tributes, Cato and Clove. It didn't last long however since as soon as they came into view the cheers grew louder.

"Katniss! Peeta!" The crowd cheered and Peeta held up their hands, the crowd cheering louder as they portrayed themselves as a team.

They waved at the crowd until they stopped in front of president Snow's mansion. Katniss noticed the other tributes glaring at her and others shooting her glances full of jealousy.

The President's speech was short, simply thanking the tributes for their sacrifice. Not that most of them actually had a choice. If Katniss had it her way, she'd be at home watching the parade with her father and sister. The chariots lurched forward again, bringing the tributes back into the Training Center.

"You two did great out there," Haymitch said, looking in between them before ushering them into the elevator. Katniss looked behind her, looking onto the eyes of the district two boy. He was glaring at her (probably for stealing his spot light) but something in his eyes was soft, almost like he couldn't hurt her even though he wanted to.

**A/N: This chapter sucks D: Hopefully next chapter (training) will be better. I always thought the parade was boring and I wanted to make it one chapter because that's just how I made my plan. (Lol! I don't have a plan, a defined one anyway) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! As some of you probably know I finished my story Starting Over and started my new story Her Walls Came Crashing Down. There both good (that's what you people tell me anyway) and it would make my day if you read them. I know I said this chapter was going to be training, but I got an awesome idea and was like "Must. Write. Or. I. Will. Die." Also please read the authors note at the bottom (if I remember to put it in) it's kinda important. **

Chapter 5:

Before Katniss could get into the elevator, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. She had a moment of pure panic, thinking a peacekeeper had grabbed her, but calmed down a bit when she saw it was only the female tribute from district two.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Katniss stuttered. The other tribute turned around to face her. Katniss noticed Clove's silver-gray eyes were almost identical. Clove bit her lip, two out comes flashing threw her mind. Katniss either didn't know Clove was her long lost twin, or worse, she didn't know about her at all.

"I needed to talk to you," said Clove. Katniss' eyes widened a bit since that wasn't the answer she expected. She had expected a death threat at the least, but no. The girl just wanted to talk? "I'm Clove, by the way" she added.

"Katniss" she said and the two shook hands. A few minuets of silence pasted as Clove was too nervous to talk. Katniss, tired from the day of prep and the parade, asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Clove bit down harder on her lip while clenching and unclenching her fists. She was nervous to say the least. She wasn't exactly sure how to say it, so she came right out with it. "I'm you sister."

Katniss looked at the girl, shock evident on her features. "I think you made a mistake. I only have one sister" Katniss said, surprised she didn't stutter.

Clove closed her eyes. _She didn't know_. "Is your name, Katniss Jennifer Everdeen?" Clove asked. "And your fathers name is John Everdeen?" Katniss swallowed hard. Everything she sad was true. Her eyes widened as Clove pulled a circular, gold locket from under her dress. It was identical to hers only instead of a perfect cursive K on the outside there was a cursive C.

"How did you know that and how do you have that locket?" she asked. It was rare- even for someone in district two or one- to have fine jewelry like the locket. Hers had come from some distant relative in the Capitol (well, that's what her father told her).

"Our mom gave it to me and she gave yours to you" she said and opened it. On one side was the picture of her father and the other their mother. "She told me about you, but I don't think our dad told you about me."

"Your crazy" said Katniss. "That woman is not my mother." She pulled out he own golden locket and opened it. On one side was the picture of John- the exact same picture as in Clove's locket- but the on the other was a picture of a woman who was not Ellia. "This is my mother" Katniss said pointing at the picture of the blond woman.

Clove took a step towards her, reaching out her hand and pulling the picture of the blond woman from under the thin pain of glass. Under Katniss step mother's picture was the familiar picture of Ellia. "Still believe I'm not your sister?" Clove asked. She had been fighting back tears almost the whole conversation and she wanted more than anything to let them fall, but she couldn't. Katniss jerked her locket away and ran into the open elevator, hitting the button with 12 engraved on it until the doors closed and the elevator went up to the top floor. Clove closed her eyes and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Katniss arrived at her floor in a distraught state. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. All she could wrap her head around was that the female tribute from district two claims to be her twin sister. She stumbled into her room, lucky enough not to be stopped by Haymitch or Effie along the way.

She puller her locket out and looked at the picture again. She couldn't believe her father would lie to her for her whole life. He wouldn't! Her father loved her, her mother and Prim. He would never lie to them.

Katniss pulled off her chariot outfit and crawled into her bed. It was probably just a trick, just to sike me out for the games. It's just the careers playing a trick on me. Katniss thought, but she couldn't convince herself. Something about the pain in Clove's eyes when she denied it told her differently. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Cato watched the shadows dance across the white surface of his ceiling, thinking. If someone asked him what he was thinking about he couldn't tell you. To many thoughts were swirling around in his head, about the games, Clove, Katniss, his mother, his father, even about the fireworks exploding outside his window, but mostly about his life if he and Clove were to both win the games. He looked towards the door when it opened and closed quickly as Clove slipped into the room. She slid into the bed next to him and Cato turned onto his side. Clove wrapped her arms around Cato's neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Cato could feel Clove's hot tears on his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on the small of her back, and planted a kiss on the side of her head and asked, "How'd it go?" Cato asked. He knew it didn't go well by the way Clove was crying.

"Bad, really, really bad" Clove said and Cato pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and ran his thumb over her freckled cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Clover" Cato whispered, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Clove pulled herself closer to him.

Clove took a deep breath, trying to control the heavy flow of tears. "Hold me please" Clove whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Cato pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her hear. "I love you, Clove" Cato whispered in her ear. He held her until finally her breathing even out and she fell into a hopefully peaceful sleep. "I love you so much, Clove, you're getting out of that arena alive."

**A/N: I actually forgot to write this until I almost posted the chapter. Yeah. I'm that cool. Anyway... I thought I'd make a tumblr account. Some other writers do it and I thought it'll be fun. I just thought I'd ask you guys. So please tell me yes or no. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm kinda skipping training because I have no inspiration for it and I'm skipping right to scoring and Katniss and Clove shit. I also wanted to tell you I'm not following the book. I might not even have the same arena… I don't know.**

Chapter 6:

Katniss sat on the bench next to Peeta, waiting for the tribute evaluation to begin. She hadn't talked to Clove since the tribute parade, and she could feel the others gray eyes boring into her at training. She had thought that maybe she was telling the truth since every detail seemed to make since. Her anger had been boiling up inside her over the two days. She was mad at her father for lying to her, she was mad at Clove- her _sister_- for just dropping that bomb at her, and mad at herself for not even being able to talk to her. But then again, maybe she could.

She got up and walked to the front of the line to where Clove was quietly laughing with Cato. Clove and Cato looked up at her and it took all her will power for her to ask, "Can I talk to you?"

Clove shared a glance with Cato before she nodded and followed her back to the end of the line. "What did you want to talk about?" Clove asked. She wasn't sure what to feel about her sister talking to her.

"I think I believe you" Katniss said and Clove just stared at her, keeping all emotion out off her face, but Katniss could see the hurt in her eyes.

"It took you two days to think you believe me?" Clove asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "My- our- dad didn't tell me anything about you. I grew up thinking someone else was my mother and I have a little sister. I thought that was my family and then some girl comes in and tells me it's not. It's hard to process."

Clove looked down. "I can see that now" Clove said.

"I still don't know the whole story," Katniss said as Marvel was called.

"I can't tell you now, I'm next and who knows whose listening." Clove said.

"Meet me on the roof at midnight" Katniss said and Clove smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it" Clove said and walked back towards Cato before her name was called.

* * *

Cesar sat down in his chair. The blue leather matched his theme for that year, dark blue. "Going on air in ten, nine, eight…" the director counted down and Cesar got his notes together and smiled at the camera as he said "one, and action."

"Good evening, Panem, to the tribute evaluation! I'm your host, Cesar Flickerman!" he said before reading off the names on the list in district order. "District one: Marvel Diamond with a score of nine and Glimmer Doorfan with a score of eight. District two: Cato Hadley with a score of ten. Clove Snow, also with a score of ten. District two is strong this year."

He went on, none of the tributes getting higher than a seven. The scoring was pretty boring until district eleven. "District eleven: Thresh wit a score of nine and Rue with a score of seven. And finally District twelve: Peeta with a score of eight. Katniss Everdeen with a score of…" Cesar couldn't believe his eyes. On the page next to Katniss Everdeen's name was an eleven. "Katniss Everdeen with a score of eleven!"

* * *

Clove sat on the roof, her dark hair lowing around in the wind. She dangled her feet off the side of the building and pulled the sweatshirt that Cato had lent her tighter around her body while watching the Capitol lights flicker.

Katniss sat down next to her. "Hey" she said.

"Hi" replied Clove. "So you want to hear the story on how we were created?"

"Yeah, minus some details" Katniss laughed and Clove joined in.

"Well our mom, Ellia Snow, is President Snow's daughter" Clove started. She was glad Katniss had found a place where the wind would make it impossible for their conversation to be bugged. "And our dad was from twelve. He was the head coal miner and went to the Capitol to deliver the coal. They brought the coal to the Capitol every six months. The miners were invited to Snow's mansion for dinner and that's where he met our mom. They hit it off and our mom found out she was pregnant. She had us and all three of us were lined up for execution, but our dad bailed us out. He went with you to district twelve and she went with me to district two."

"Wow" Katniss said and Clove nodded. "Our dad told me he knocked up my mom and then they got married after I was born. Now it makes sense why I was always an outcast to the whole district."

"I was too," Clove admitted. "That's why Cato's my only friend."

"What is the deal with you two?" Katniss asked, raising her eyebrows and grinning at her.

"Nothing" Clove murmured, refusing to look at her.

"No way! You two are way more than friends!"

Clove rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe I'm his girlfriend" she murmured.

"I see the way he looks at you. You are the love of his life weather you know it or not" said Katniss.

"I know" Clove said, a light blush giving her cheeks some color. "I love him too."

"I can't wait for you two to get married and make me an auntie" Katniss squealed.

Clove sighed and said, "I think the games kind of ruined that plan."

"Yeah… I kinda have a plan for that" Katniss said and Clove looked at her, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I was thinking that we, you, me, Cato, and maybe the girl from eleven, would have an alliance. We wouldn't split up, have each others backs, and when were the last four we refuse to kill each other" Katniss said.

"You. Are. Crazy" Clove said and Katniss barked out a laugh.

"Duh, I'm related to you" she laughed and Clove joined in. They kept talkin for hours as if they knew each other their entire lives. After a few hours they knew almost everything about each other.

"I should probably go before Cato comes up here looking for me" Clove sighed, getting up and making sure to avoid falling off the tall building.

"Yeah, it's getting late" Katniss agreed and Clove helped her up. "Don't want to keep you and Cato from having sex."

"You are lucky we're to far from the edge for me to push you off" Clove said, hitting the button on the elevator and they stepped in. They got to the twelfth floor in less than a second.

Katniss embraced her sister. "See you tomorrow, Clove" she said and stepped off the elevator.

"See ya" Clove said before the elevator closed and she was back on her own floor in seconds. She smiled as she walked down the hall to Cato's room and slid under the covers next to her boyfriend.

"How'd it go?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this is the last chapter before the games and it's only interviews and I actually quoted most of Katniss and Peeta's interviews. Yeah, you tube. I thought I'd go out for you guys. I'm just that nick Enjoy! **

Chapter 7:

"What's got you so nervous?" Clove asked as they waited to be lead onto the stage.

Cato looked down at her, still a bit breathless by how beautiful she looked in her navy blue dress- his favorite color- and with her dark hair down and curled. "I'm not nervous" Cato said, running his thumb over the small, back velvet box in the pocket of his silver and navy suit.

"Cato, I know you better than I know myself. Tell me, why are you nervous?" said Clove. Cato looked behind her at the brightly lit stage.

He looked back down at her. "Interviews, Clove. A lot of people are nervous for interviews," he said, not making eye contact.

"You don't get nervous talking in front of crowds," she stated. Cato was basically fearless. Growing up in district two assured that he was basically fearless. The only thing that he admitted he was scared of was loosing Clove.

"I do if I'm going to ask a very important question," he said. Clove's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to ask what that question was, but Cesar cut her off.

"Welcome, Panem, to the interviews of the 74th Hunger Games!" Cesar exclaimed and the tributes filled onto the stage, taking their seats. The stage had twenty-four seats towards the back and two in the center towards the front for Caesar and the interviewed tribute.

Glimmer was first to be interviewed. She was in a short dress, ending almost two inches higher than her mid-thigh. The dress was a light pink and completely see threw. It confirmed to the whole country that she was a slut. Marvel was after her, wearing an ugly blue and yellow suit. His interview wasn't much, just him complaining how Cato and Clove wouldn't form an alliance with him.

Clove's interview was much anticipated since everyone was wondering why the district two tributes won't team up with district one. "So, Clove, why aren't you and your district partner teaming up with district one? They are quite strong" Cesar asked.

"They only have and eight and a nine while Cato and I both got tens. That doesn't seem fair to Cato and I, does it Cesar?" Clove asked, pulling the sweet but deadly angle Enobria had told her to play. Enobria and Brutus didn't agree with Katniss' plan, but none-the less wanted both their tributes to get out alive.

"I suppose it isn't" Cesar said, "But surely you two are planning on teaming up with someone. Who would that be?"

Clove gave Cesar a secretive smile and said, "You'll just have to wait for the arena now won't you?"

Cesar laughed, "I guess I will! Speaking of you ten hoe did you manage to get that high of a score? No one has gotten that high in two or three years."

"I am excellent at throwing knives" Clove said. "I would show you, but I don't think President Snow would be happy to happy with me killing all the tributes."

Cesar laughed once again, glancing at the clock off to the side of the stage. He had less than a minuet left. "So, Clove, a funny, beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend" Cesar prompted.

"I do actually" Clove smiled.

"Will you tell us who he is? I'm sure the whole country is on the edge of their seat. Isn't that right, folks?" Cesar asked and the crowd cheered.

"I don't think I will tell you" Clove laughed as the crowd died down.

"Oh, why not" Cesar pouted.

"You will find out soon enough" Clove smiled and the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of her interview.

Cesar smiled and stood up as well as Clove. He held her hand above her head and yelled, "Clove Snow!" The crowed cheered as she walked back to her seat, exchanging smiles with Cato as she passed him. He hoped that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hello, Cato, how are you doing this evening?" Cesar asked.

"Great, Cesar. Your self?" he asked. His angle was charming. Brutus wanted to do bloodthirsty and brutal, but that didn't go with Cato's plan.

"Fabulous!" Cesar exclaimed. "So tell me, how did you get that ten?"

"I was trained in every weapon in district two, but I'm best with swords. Some say I'm magnificent when handling them," said Cato.

"Interesting," Cesar said. "I hope you will be less vague than your district partner when I ask this, is there any special girl out there?"

Cato smiled. "Yes there is. She's actually here today," Cato said, glancing back at Clove. Her jaw was set and Cato was certain he would get in trouble for answering Cesar's next question.

"Oh, will you tell me who?" Cesar asked, eyeing all the female tributes, his eyes stopping an extra second on Clove.

"I will defiantly get in trouble for saying this, but… it's Clove Snow. She's the most important person in my life" Cato said and the crowd erupted in yells of protest. Cesar tried to calm the crowd, but the buzzer sounded before he could.

Cato walked back to his seat and was replaced by Sophie, the district three female. No one paid much attention to her interview since all the cameras were pointed at the couple behind her. Cato pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a stunning diamond ring. Before Cato could even utter the four words most men say when purposing Clove was out of her seat and in Cato's lap. Her lips were on his and the ring already on her finger.

The interviews went by fairly quickly. The other tributes all sent glares to Cato and Clove since all the sponsors were won over by the lovers of district two, except for Katniss however. She wore a stupid grin on her face and sent Clove an 'I told you so' look every time she caught her sister's eye.

Soon enough it was Katniss' interview. She was nervous to say the least. She was to busy watching the newly engaged couple to listen to Cesar's questions and plan what she was going to say. _Dam you, Cato_ she kept thinking. She only had one brief conversation with the boy before the interviews but, at the moment, she really wanted to rip his head off.

The crowd cheered- she was the Girl on Fire after all- as she made her way to the center of the stage and took her seat next to Cesar. She looked at the crowd for a moment and then realized Cesar asked her a question. "What?" Katniss asked and the crowd laughed.

"Someone is a little nervous" Cesar laughed and Katniss blushed slightly. "I said, that was quite an entrance you made at the tribute parade the other day. You want to tell us about it?"

"W-Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't burn to death" Katniss said truthfully and the crowed laughed again.

"When you came out on that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped" Cesar said.

"So did mine" Katniss smiled. The crowd and Cesar laughed again.

"Now, tell me about the flames. Are they real?" Cesar asked.

"Yes" Katniss said and turned towards the crowed, looking for Cinna in the audience. "In fact I'm wearing them tonight. Would you like to see?" she asked.

The crowd cheered, but Cesar placed his hand out, as if to stop them. "Wait, wait, wait. Is it safe?" he asked and Katniss only laughed.

"Yes" she said.

"What do you think, folks?" he asked and the crowd cheered. "I think that's a yes!" Cesar added. Katniss took that as her queue to stand. She centered herself so she wouldn't fall off the stage or bump into the chairs and started to spin. She heard the crowd cheer as the flames licked at the bottom of her full-length, red dress. "Steady, steady" Cesar said as he helped her sit down. She was thankful because otherwise she would have missed the chair completely due to her dizziness.

"That was something, that was really something. Thank you for that" Cesar said and Katniss turned towards him, her head had thankfully stopped spinning. "I have one more question for you… it's about your sister. We were all very moved; I think… when you volunteered for her at the reaping. Did she come and say goodbye to you?"

Katniss took a deep breath, "Yes she did."

"And what did you say to her?" Cesar asked. It was no doubt a soft spot for Katniss (especially with the new circumstances) but made for excellent television.

"I told her I would try and win, but I don't think that I could now," she said, looking away from Cesar and into the crowd.

"Why not?" Cesar asked. He and the rest of Panem believed she could win, especially when she received that eleven from the game makers.

"I was told I have another sister, a twin actually" she said, she was glad Clove was behind her otherwise she didn't know what kind of looks her sister would be shooting at her.

"And how would that affect your chances of winning?" Cesar asked.

Katniss took a deep breath. "We were separated at birth, you see. She was sent to another district and is competing in this years games, along with her fiancé. I don't think any of us will get threw this" Katniss said and the whole building was silent. No one was expecting that and the last thirty seconds of Katniss' interview ticked away in silence.

Cesar regained his composure by the time Peeta took his seat where Katniss was sitting less than a minuet ago. He was probably the only tribute un-fazed (with the exception of Cato, Clove, Rue and Katniss of coarse) who wasn't caught off guard by Katniss' announcement. He had heard her talking to herself threw the walls of her room. He didn't say anything about it, though. It would have just been creepy if he brought that up at dinner.

"Peeta, welcome. How are you finding the Capitol? And don't say with a map" Cesar said and the crowd laughed.

"It's different. Every different than home" Peeta stated.

"Different in what way? Give an example" Cesar said.

Peeta smiled and said, "Ok. Well, the showers here are weird."

"Showers?"

"Yeah."

"We have different showers?"

"I have a question for you, Cesar" Peeta joked. "Do I smell like roses to you?" The crowd laughed once again and Peeta added, "Take a whiff."

"All right" Cesar said and leaned towards Peeta. "You do, do I?" Cesar asked.

"You definitely smell better than I do" Peeta laughed.

"Well, I've lived here longer" he added.

"That makes sense." Peeta said and the crowd laughed again.

"So, Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl back home?" he asked. It was one of his most asked questions.

"No, no. Not really" Peeta said. He was planning on telling, but with Cato already purposing to Clove what he was going to say wouldn't compare to that.

"No? I don't believe you for a second. Handsome man like you. Peeta, tell me." Cesar insisted. Peeta had no choice but to give him an answer.

"Well, there… there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever. But I don't think she actually recognized me until the reaping." Peeta said sadly.

Cesar gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Well, I'll tell you what, Peeta. You go out there and you win this thing and when you get home she'll have to go out with you."

"Thanks, but I don't think winnings going to help in me at all" Peeta said.

"And why not?" Cesar asked, immediately regret asking the question in the first place.

"Because she came here with me."

"Well, that's bad luck."

"Yeah. It is."

"And I wish you all the best of luck" said Cesar.

"Thank you" Peeta said, smiling sadly.

Peeta shook Cesar's hand and he pulled him up, yelling "Peeta Mellark! District twelve!"

Peeta went back to his seat and all the tributes stood up and filled off the stage. Everyone had to agree that was the most interesting interviews in Hunger Games history and the 74th Hunger Games was going to be the most interesting yet.

* * *

Prim sat on the couch watching the interviews. She anxiously watched the district eleven boy, Thresh. He didn't say much just yes or no. Sometimes he didn't even answer the questions.

"Katniss' on!" Prim yelled and her mother and father rushed into the room. They watched as Katniss spun around, showing off her flaming red dress.

"_I have one more question for you… it's about your sister. We were all very moved; I think… when you volunteered for her at the reaping-"_

"They're talking about me!" Prim squealed. Her sister was in a fight to the death and she might never see her again. Just to know Katniss was thinking about her made her day.

"_-Did she come and say goodbye to you?" _

_Katniss took a deep breath, "Yes she did."_

"_And what did you say to her?" Cesar asked. _

"_I told her I would try and win, but I don't think that I could now," she said, looking away from Cesar and into the crowd. _

Prim gasped, she knew her sister could win. She knew how to hunt and how to find water and shelter. She could win, but hearing that was like a shot to the head.

"_Why not?" Cesar asked. _

"_I was told I have another sister, a twin actually" she said._

"_And how would that affect your chances of winning?" Cesar asked. _

_Katniss took a deep breath. "We were separated at birth, you see. She was sent to another district and is competing in this years games, along with her fiancé. I don't think any of us will get threw this" Katniss said and the whole building was silent. _

The Everdeen family was also completely silent. It took Prim a while to understand. _Clove is Katniss' twin sister_, she thought and it finally registered in her mind. Prim stood up, her fist clenched and turned towards her parents, "What was that?"

Her parents stayed silence and Prim repeated, only this time louder "What was that?" Again, no response. "Is that district two girl my sister? Is Katniss adopted? What the heck is going on?" she yelled. "Will you answer me?"

"Prim, Katniss and Clove are not my daughters. You are though. Katniss and Clove are your father's children and their mother lives in district two" Ravine said.

"And you never told me?" she yelled. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm down. She had been lied to her whole life; she had a right to be mad. "But you told Katniss" she said coldly.

"No, we didn't" John said. "Clove must have told her."

"You lied to us our whole lives?" Prim asked.

"It's not lying, dear," Ravine said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have the family we have today." She said it like it was normal. Like it was the right thing to do.

"It is lying, mom" Prim said and stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going, Primrose?" John asked.

"To Rory's!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her as she stomped out the door. Now it was certain, their family would never be the same.

**A/N: I am supper proud of this chapter. This actually wasn't what I was originally planning. The Prim POV thing was cool, right? I have to say Cato's proposal was my favorite part. This is the longest chapter I have ever written to. I am a happy camper.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Katniss woke up early the morning after the interviews. It was the day of the games and obviously, she was terrified. She pulled on the clothes laid out for her, a black tee shirt, light brown cargo pants, and sturdy hiking boots. She sat in her room, thoughts whirling around in her head. What horrors would the day bring? She could be dead within 10 minutes!

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the familiar electronic voice saying, "District Twelve to the loading deck." They did that for every district so the tokens could be checked, the trackers implanted in their arms and everything checked.

Katniss dragged herself out of her room and into the lift with Haymitch and Peeta. She hadn't talked to the two men in the elevator since before the interviews. She hadn't told them about Clove and was frankly scared to face them.

They arrived at the roof in record time, Peeta and Katniss' eyes widened when they saw the huge hovercraft parked on top of the roof of the training center. She handed the woman her golden locket and the woman checked it for any weapons or other things not allowed in the arena. As her locket was being checked, a male peacekeeper stuck a needle in her forearm; the tracker released and he pulled the needle out. The tracker blinked a few times than disappeared into her skin.

The woman handed Katniss her locket and the brunette walked into the hovercraft. There were twenty-four seats lining the walls of the hovercraft, twelve on each side, and twenty-two of them were occupied. She saw Cato and Clove towards the back, their fingers intertwined and Clove's head leaning against Cato's shoulder.

"Hey" Katniss breathed taking the empty seat next to her twin.

"Hi" Clove and Cato replied. The lights dimmed and the hovercraft lurched, lifting off the roof and taking off. The hovercraft was completely silent except for the constant whirling sounds coming from the turbines.

They were flying for almost an hour before the hovercraft finally touched down and the tributes were ushered off the hovercraft by peacekeepers. Katniss was lead down several long hallways before the peacekeepers pushed her into a room, the lock clicking when the peacekeepers shut the door.

There were two tables filled with the Capitol's rich, delicious food, but just the sight of the mountain of food caused Katniss to feel nauseous. Her stomach nausea worsened when she saw the tube that would be lifting her into the arena.

She jumped when the door opened, but it was only Cinna. He was dressed in his usual, black clothes with gold eyeliner that matched his naturally golden eyes. A black jacket was thrown over his arm. "Hello, Katniss" Cinna said quietly. "You will be loading in a few minutes."

Katniss sighed and Cinna walked up to her, helping her put on her arena jacket. It was two layers, a thick fabric inside and a waterproof exterior. It gave away that the arena wasn't a desert or a water based, but still left dozens of possibilities open. Cinna unbuttoned part of the first layer, revealing the golden mokingjay pin Madge had given her what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Thank you." she breathed and Cinna lightly kissed her cheek.

"Don't thank me. Just win, girl on fire" Cinna said, before the familiar robotic voice cut in.

"Thirty seconds until launch."

Katniss' heart stopped. In thirty seconds she would be lifted into the arena, the place where she will no doubtedly die. She was scared to say the least and panic completely controlled her. She walked to her tube and it closed around her. She wasn't claustrophobic (unlike her twin) but the tube still made her feel confined and her breathing became labored. She placed her hand on the tube as it raised her up.

The sun blinded her for a moment, but her eyes soon adjusted to the light. The tributes were in a half circle around the golden horn, the cornucopia. The cornucopia was in the middle of a large grass area, to the left, about sixty feet away, was a lake and next to the lake was a wheat field. The tall grasses made an excellent hiding place but only the game makers knew what dangerous animals were lurking there. Surrounding the clearing, lake and wheat field was a forest, similar to the ones in district twelve where Katniss basically grew up.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Claudius Templesmith's voice counting down, "3, 2, 1" and then the gong sounded. All the tributes sprinted off their platforms and to the metal horn, except for a few (including Rue) ran into the woods.

Katniss sprinted to the cornucopia, she saw Cato pick up a sword and slash at the girl from district three and her eyes landed on the bow next to him. One of Clove's knives whizzed past her face, burying itself in Glimmer's chest, right in her heart. Clove gave her an apologetic glance and Katniss took off once again, grabbing her bow and shooting an arrow at the male from district eight.

A pang of guilt hit her as the boy fell to the ground, definitely dead. It was her first kill. Her guilt quickly vanished as the boy from district nine came running at her with an axe. She grabbed an arrow to protect herself but instead of plunging the axe into his skull, he coughed up blood and fell onto the ground, one of Clove's knives in his back. Katniss pulled the knife out of his back and placed it in her pocket, knowing Clove would want it later.

She shot a few more tributes before the three of them were the only ones left. The bodies of the dead tributes surrounded them and they listened as eleven cannons went off. They were that much closer to going home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Rue sat in the trees watching the bloodbath take place. She watched some kids fall and other sprint into the forest. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Cato slash his sword across Marvel's chest. Marvel scared her (Cato did as well) and she was thankful that she had huge, scary Cato to protect her. Sadly Marvel jumped back, just barely missing his pale skin and instead cutting his light green shirt.

He grabbed a pack and three spears while expertly dodging Cato's sword. He ran into the forest and right under the tree she was perching in. She took in a sharp breath as he suddenly stopped, looking up into the trees. She held her breath, praying her brown jacket and dark skin would let her blend into the foliage around her and go unnoticed to the lone career.

Marvel's eyes darted from tree to tree. He had seen the twelve year old and had a spear at the ready. If she attempted to run- or even moved- he would let the spear fly. He only had two kills and that wasn't near enough for him. The only reason he was born was to compete in the Hunger Games. He had been in training since he was five and the best spear thrower in the gym since he was twelve. He was a shoe-in to win, being the best male in his district, until the tributes from two and twelve showed him up. When he had only gotten a nine (usually a good score) his parents had called him and would have killed him if he was at home. The same happened after the interviews.

Rue tried not to move, but she was basically shaking with fear. "I know your up there, eleven" Marvel said, an evil, sadistic grin stretching across his face. "Why don't you come down? Make my job easier?"

Rue's bottom lip quivered, but she didn't dare leave her spot. At least this way he wouldn't have a clear shot, but she was scared that he was good enough to hit and kill her without a clear shot. "C'mon, little girl. It'll hurt less if you come down" the burnet boy said. Rue felt the blade of the knife through her trousers. Clove had given it to her when she ran past during the bloodbath and, boy, was she thankful she grabbed it. She climbed out of the tree, a plan forming in her head.

"There's a good girl," Marvel laughed as both of Rue's small feet hit the dirt-covered ground. "Now stand still so I can kill you" Marvel said, holding his spear over his shoulder and closing one eyes, as if aiming at her.

Rue took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears as she reached into her pocket. Marvel was too preoccupied with the idea of killing her to notice her movements, not until the gleaming knife made an appearance.

Marvel laughed, but he suddenly became on edge. He had no idea what his prey could do with a knife. "What are you going to do with that knife, little girl?" Marvel asked, his voice full of amusement.

Rue didn't answer and instead lunged at him. Marvel, in utter alarm, released his spear, but Rue expertly dodged it in mid air and slammed into Marvel. He fell onto his back, Rue on his stomach. Marvel reached out for another spear but they were out of reach. Rue slashed at his right eye with her knife. She didn't want to kill him (she knew she couldn't) so thought to gouge out his eye. It would slow him down and he would hopefully die from blood poisoning.

Once Marvel's eye was reduced to a pool of blood she got off him and scrambled towards the Cornucopia. "Katniss! Katniss!" she yelled as she broke threw the tree line and could hear Marvel running sloppily threw the forest behind her.

The three other teens were going through the supplies left at the Cornucopia by the game makers when they heard Rue's scream. They all turned, drawing their weapons to see Rue running towards them, blood on her clothes and Marvel- almost unrecognizable due to the blood covering his face and clothes- hot on her heels.

Rue ducked behind Katniss while Marvel was still a good forty feet behind her; no doubt the blood loss was slowing him down. Katniss pointed an arrow at the slowing boy and yelled, "Go back, Marvel!"

Marvel stopped at the sight of the girl on fire's bow. He saw her kill a few tributes and knew she had good accuracy. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" he asked, his one good eye narrowing. He knew his wound had to be treated soon or it would get infected.

"Not if you get out of here!" Katniss replied, but Marvel took a step forward.

"She's not afraid to shoot, Marvel. I'm sure your parents would be so ashamed if a district twelve killed you on the first day. They'd probably become the laughing stock of the whole district. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, your family to hate you" Cato said. Marvel's face didn't change, but Cato could tell that his words stabbed at him like knives. Marvel backed up, not taking his eyes off the alliance and not turning around until he was covered by the mass if trees.

As soon as Marvel disappeared all attention turned to Rue. "Rue, are you ok?" Katniss asked, searching Rue for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Katniss" Rue said quietly. "I hurt him more than he hurt me."

"Good" Cato said. "He's our biggest competition and that eye will slow him down. I don't think he'll be coming after us anytime soon if our weakest link can gouge his eye out. No offence, Rue."

"None taken" Rue whispered and Clove added.

"We should probably set up camp. The tents should be up before it gets dark and we might want to get all of our food and supplies where we can protect it" Clove said, drawing their attention back to what they were doing before.

Clove and Katniss went to stack the supplies while Cato and Rue pitched the tents. "Cato?" Rue asked shyly. She hadn't talked to Cato directly, but was convinced she was a nice guy; just sometimes he hid behind his muscular bulk.

"Yeah, short stack?" Cato asked, grinning as Rue smiled at the nickname.

"How did you know what to say to Marvel? How did you get him to back off so easily?" she asked.

Cato put down the tent he was trying to pitch and sat down on the grass, Rue sat down across from him. "It happens in district two all the time. The men and woman that don't get picked to go into the games get hitched and have a kid for the soul purpose for them to accomplish what their parents didn't, to win the Hunger Games. Somehow if your kid wins, then you win. The kids aren't shown any love and are told that when they win the games they'll have everything. It's the same in district one except they're a bit more pampered. By the way Marvel trained I was almost positive that was the way he was raised" Cato said.

"Were you and Clove raised like that?" Rue asked and Cato shook his head.

"Our dads weren't exactly around" Cato said, a bit awkward. He figured his dad was watching right now (given the fact that the cameras were on them) and whether or not he knew Cato was his son or not was a mystery to the boy. "Our lives weren't perfect, and your parents probably loved you more than my mom loved me when I was a little kid, but we had way better lives than most of the kids in our district."

Rue cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes seeming to stare into Cato's soul. "You're a softy," she stated and Cato grinned once again.

"Yeah, I have a soft spot for girls under 5'5" Cato joked, gaining a small laugh from Rue. "C'mon, we better get those tents set up or we will feel the wrath of my short fiancé" Cato joked and Rue fell into a fit of giggles as Cato pulled her onto her feet.

The rest of the night went by quietly. There was no threat of anyone attacking or attempting to steal their food with Marvel injured and they knew for a fact that no other tribute would dare to attack them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Day two of the Hunger Games. 13 tributes still alive, 11 dead._

Clove was woken in the middle of the night by a small rustling sound. The small brunette had always been a light sleeper, unlike the blond sleeping beside her. She slipped out of Cato's arms and snuck out of the tent, the cold air hitting her skin and making her shiver. She had to stop herself from ducking back into the tent but the fact that she could take out another tribute and get her closer to going home kept her out.

She turned her head around when she heard the noise again, her hair whipping her face lightly. She looked to the supply pile in the mouth of the Cornucopia and could see the silhouette against the moon shinning off of the supply pile.

She silently crept up behind him, pulling a knife from her jacket. He was looking through the supplies, no doubt thinking no one would hear him and he would manage to get some necessities without anyone noticing, but Clove did.

He stopped when Clove placed the cold blade of her knife against the back of his neck. "Please don't kill me!" He yelled, waking the rest of the camp in the process.

"And why wouldn't I do that?" Clove asked while Cato, Katniss and Rue stood behind her.

"I-I can protect yo-your supplies" he stuttered.

"We can do that fine on our own, kid" Cato said.

"I'm from three, I-I can re-wire the mines a-and put them around the Cornucopia" he said and the three older tributes exchanged looks. Katniss gave a small nod, signalling her approval and Clove shrugged leaving the decision to Cato. He was the leader after all.

"Ok, kid, you're in" Cato said and Clove removed the knife. They all made their way back to the tents. After the three girls were out of ear shot, Cato grabbed district three by the collar. "I swear, kid, if you do anything to harm a hair on any of my girl's heads I promise you I will make your death as painful as I possibly can" Cato promised and the younger boy gulped. "Do you understand?"

He nodded furiously. "Good" Cato said and dropped the boy, jogging to catch up with the girls.

* * *

Cato un-covered the mines placed around the tribute pedestals as Ruben, their newest ally, re-wired them and carefully placed them in the already dug up holes around the mouth of the Cornucopia.

The day before, the "Careers" (the awesome alliance according to Rue) had stacked up all their supplies inside the Cornucopia so there would only be one way to get to the wanted treasures. Ruben had marked expertly where the mines will be placed and where it was safe to step to get to the mound. Their supplies were entirely safe.

"That's the last mine" Cato said, wiping the sweat from his forehead after pulling the metal explosive from the earth.

Ruben turned to face Cato. "I guess you can help the girls cover them back up" he shrugged. Cato walked past him, having to suppress the need to hit him in the back of the head with a shovel as he saw the younger boy eyeing Katniss while she bent down, helping Rue lower the wired but inactive bomb into the earth.

"Pervert" he murmured under his breath, but Clove still shoot him a deadly look. She clearly had heard what he had said. He sighed and stuck his shovel into the pile of dirt, dropping it carefully into the whole.

"Do you think we'll go hunting?" Katniss asked, breaking the not so awkward silence.

Cato shrugged and Clove replied. "I think we should. No one's going to come to us unless the Gamemakers push us together."

"I suppose we can go now. I don't think the kid needs any help" Cato said, throwing his shovel on the ground and wrapping his arm around Clove's shoulders.

"Go ahead. I won't have all the mines ready until late tonight anyway" Ruben said. They all picked up their weapons and a backpack with a bit of food and a water bottle inside.

Just as they were about to set out Cato tossed the black haired boy a spear. "Don't be afraid to use it" he warned and joined the girls as they walked into the forest.

They walked in silence for about an hour, listening and looking for other tributes. Katniss had caught a few squirrels and rabbits but other than that they saw nothing. Suddenly a cannon disrupted the silence in the arena and everyone stopped, as if someone in their group had suddenly dropped dead.

"Marvel must have killed someone" Katniss concluded and the group agreed.

"That's twelve down" Rue said and they continued walking.

"Who do you think it was?" Clove asked Cato, slipping her hand into his for comfort.

"Probably district four or nine. Ten maybe" Cato guessed, thinking of the weakest tributes in the arena at the time. Everyone had a chance except for the girl from five but no one had seen her since before the gong sounded and the couple knew she was good at stealth.

"Yeah" Clove agreed, still on edge. "How do we know Thresh didn't kill 'im?" She asked and Cato shrugged.

"Rue saw him run into the fields. He's probably going to stay in there 'till he's forced out. It's basically a home field advantage" Cato said.

Clove nodded, leaning against him as she walked. "Since when did you get all smart and serious?"

Cato cracked a smile and gave her hand a small squeeze. "'Bout the same time you started asking me a bunch of questions."

Clove laughed quietly and Katniss stopped suddenly. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper and her bow pointing at a bush. They stood in silence until Cato said,

"It's probably nothing, lets keep walking." He mentioned for them to stay put and stomped his feet a bit, making it seem like he walked away. A few minutes later the girl from district nine crawled out from under the bush.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the silver arrow pointed at her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran the other direction. Katniss let her arrow fly, aiming for her leg and it hit its target. The arrow impaled itself in the girl's calf and she tumbled to the ground, yelling in pain. Cato ran over to her, taking his sword out if its holder and put it against the girl's neck. "I'm sorry" he murmured, dragging the blade across his neck and ending her life.

"It's getting late. We should get back to camp" Clove said and they walked in silence back to the Cornucopia. They got their around dark and continued to put the mines in while Ruben finished the last two.

As they arrived at the Cornucopia, the sky lit up and the boom of the anthem could be heard across the whole arena.

"We'll get to see who the cannon was for." Rue murmured, as the rest of the alliance gave brief nods and turned their attention to the sky. The seal of the capitol appeared, but was quickly replaced by the face of the girl from District 4. Clove's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected that. The girl had gotten an eight in training, and was skilled with a spear. _Whoever messed with her must be in pretty bad shape, _Clove thought.

Her face disappeared, revealing the girl from 9, whom Cato had killed earlier. Katniss bowed her head slightly.

"She wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway." The alliance gave terse nods, as The Fallen ended with a musical flourish. They finished in the wee hours of the morning and went back into their tents, falling into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Day six of the Hunger Games. 11 tributes still alive, 13 dead. No deaths since day two. _

"I'm tired of hunting!" Rue complained as they trekked through the seemingly endless forest. She fell into the dirt covered ground, waving her arms in the air, "that's all we've been doing and we've found nothing! Nothing!"

"Thanks for the reminder, small fry" Cato said sarcastically and sat down next to her.

Katniss sat down as well. "We haven't seen anyone in, like, four days" Katniss commented.

"Yeah, and we won't unless we keep going" Clove said, crossing her arms across her chest, defiantly.

"A break won't kill us, Clove" Katniss shrugged. She knew how badly Clove wanted these games to end and she felt the same but the lack of sleep and stress of the arena seemed to be affecting all of them, excluding her.

"C'mon, I wanna go home! Get married," she said he's turning to Cato, "meet my day" she added gesturing to Katniss, "give Rue an awkward talk about sex" she finished.

"What?"

"Was the last part necessary?"

"That was unexpected"

"Let's get up and kill some people!" Clove yelled, excitedly as if she was giving her team a pep talk.

"I think she's lost her marbles" Rue whispered to Katniss.

"Babe, I think you just need to sit down and take a break" Cato said, hearing Rue's comment and agreeing completely with the dark skinned girl.

"No, I don't want to sit down, I want to finish this damn game and go home!" Clove yelled.

"Calm down" Cato tried to calm his fiancé but she didn't budge. Katniss leaned back, closing her eyes and not paying attention to their conversation. She took a deep breath through her nose, relaxing. She took another and inhaled the unmistakable sent of smoke.

She bolted upright and asked, "do you guys smell that?" She broke apart the couple's argument and her allies sniffed the air.

"Some idiot lit a fire" Cato noted, getting onto his feet and pulling Ruben up with him. The younger boy and been there the whole time, he was simply to scared to speak.

"Idiot is a mean word" Rue said as she scrambled to her feet and Cato scowled at her.

"There." Clove pointed at the tree line and the billowing pillars of smoke and the took off, finding a pile of burning wood in less that five minutes only to find it deserted. "Damn it!" Clove cursed, kicking the scorching the pile of twigs and almost burning herself in the process.

"There's another!" Ruben pointed out, proud of himself for doing something right.

"And another over there!" Rue said, pointing the opposite direction.

Cato pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Katniss and Rue go that way. Ruben and Clove follow me" he ordered and ran in one direction.

Cato, Ruben and Clove reached the fire to see the boy from ten, throwing more twigs onto the fire. Cato snuck up behind him and placed the point of his sword against the boy's back. "Please, make it quick" he begged and Clove threw her knife into the boys back, the cannon sounded, signalling his death.

The body slumped to the ground, thankfully not catching on fire. "Who do you think was setting up the other fires?" Ruben asked.

"Maybe he teamed up with the girl from 8 or the fox faced girl. Who ever it is Katniss and Rue can handle them" Clove said.

"Except if he teamed up with Marvel or Thresh" Cato added.

"Thresh is in the fields. He had a camp set up and everything when I ran into him after the bloodbath" Ruben said, shuddering as he remembered his run in with the district eleven tribute.

"Fucker got a tent" Clove said, kicking a rock.

"Then Katniss and Rue might be fighting Marvel right now. We have to help 'em" Cato said, turning to run in the direction they came from but the ground shook beneath their feet before they could take one step. "Is everyone ok?" Cato asked after the deafening boom faded into a steady hum in their ears.

"Yeah" Clove said and gasped when she saw the amount of smoke rising from where their camp is. "The supplies" she murmured. Clove and Cato took of running, Ruben fumbling not far behind them.

They ran into the clearing and saw their tents were unharmed but smoke was spilling out of the mouth of the golden horn. Most of their supplies have been destroyed. Cato pulled out his hair, kicking at the green grass under his feet all the while saying profanities under his breath. He paced for a few seconds before his eyes landed on the genius that re-wired the mines.

"You!" Cato yelled, his usual blue eyes a darker blue, almost black, and his finger pointing at the shaking boy from district three. "This is your fault!"

"No, no. I-I-I couldn't have known, I-" Ruben started but was cut off by Cato's hands wrapping around his neck and jerking it to the side, efficiently snapping his neck. The cannon sounded and Cato turned around, his blue eyes softening when they landed on Clove.

"We should go find Katniss and Rue" Cato growled, still pissed. He knew not to trust the boy but he made the stupid decision to, against his gut instinct. And where did it get him? With half their original supply pile and his allies somewhere in the woods.

"They'll be fine, Cato. We should stay here, let you cool off a bit" she said. She stepped towards him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah" Cato breathed.

* * *

Katniss and Rue arrived at the fire after the explosion to see it still burning steadily but with no one in sight. "The fire has barely been brining for five minutes. The lighter couldn't have gotten far" Katniss commented. "Maybe we should split up."

"Ok" Rue said. "We should have a signal, though. To tell the other we're ok."

"How would we hear it?"

"The Mockingjays" Rue said and Katniss smiled, recalling when her father had taken her hunting and shown her the singing birds. "I used to sing this tune when it was quitting time since I was the only one who could see the quitting flag" she said and went on to whistle the four note tune.

"Ok, that'll work. I'll go this way and you go that way" Katniss said and the two girls split up.

Katniss walked through the forest, whistling the four note melody every once in a while and hearing the Mokingjays sing it back to her. She would have called her walk peaceful if the threat of someone jumping out of the foliage and killing her didn't keep her on edge. She was brought out if her thoughts by a scream breaking the silence.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

Katniss whipped around, not wasting a moment before running in the direction she came, yelling Rue's name as she went. She arrived at the burning fire in no time, but it was not soon enough as she saw the silver spear plunge into the younger girl's heart.

Without a moments hesitation she grabbed an arrow and sent it flying into Marvel's chest. She kneeled down next to the girl trapped in the net, her tears falling onto Rue's dark skin. "You'll be ok, Rue. You'll be ok" she reassured the dying girl, but she already knew she was gone.

"Sing to me" Rue asked, her voice hoarse and quiet.

Katniss nodded and recalled a song her mot- Ravine had song to Prim when she was little. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, close your tired ey-" Katniss sang but was cut off by the sounding of two cannons, seconds apart.

Katniss looked down at her now dead ally, tears blurring her vision. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. She could have been asleep if it wasn't for the spear protruding from her chest.

She hastily got up, picking nearby flowers and placing them around the girl's body and around the dead Marvel's spear. After she was done, she stood and gave the three finger salute she was awarded with at her reaping. It means thanks, admiration, and goodbye to a loved one.

She walked back in the direction towards the Cornucopia, finally managing to control her tears. This was the Hunger Games, everyone dies one way or another. She had to remind herself.

She didn't feel any better when she arrived at the golden horns and only found Cato and Clove rummaging through the debris of what used to be their supplies. Cato's face fell when he saw the brunette's blood shot eyes and no Rue. "Where's Rue?" He asked, already knowing the answer but having trouble believing it.

"Marvel" was all she said before sulking into the tent she used to share with the now deceased tribute.

However, Cato and Clove stayed outside. Not many words were exchanged until the anthem blared and the fallen's face were projected in the sky. The first face was Marvel, than Ruben. The real surprise was the girl from 8. They only heard four cannons throughout the day and no one had seen her since the beginning of the games.

"Maybe she's the one who triggered the mines" Clove suggested, "we wouldn't have heard her cannon during the explosion."

Cato nodded in agreement and the boy from 10's face lit up the screen. Both Careers couldn't look when they showed Rue's face. It was only confirmation that the beloved girl was dead and that was to much for the young couple. The anthem ended soon after and left the arena in total darkness.

**A/N: sorry I had to kill Rue. Feel free to hate me and all that shit. But something good scores ur of killing her... PEETA! He's going to be in the next chapter and a lot of you were complaining that he wasn't really in the story so your welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Day seven of the Hunger Games. 6 tributes remaining, 18 dead. No deaths since day six. _

The three remaining tributes didn't do much the day after Rue's death. Partly because they were mourning the death of their friend and since there was five deaths the day before. Not even the Capitol would expect action today.

It wasn't until a little past noon did the crackle of the speaker echo around the arena. It was Claudius Templesmith's voice, booming down from over-head, congratulating the six of them that remain. But he wasn't inviting them to a feast, as was expected, but announcing a change in the rules. That in itself was mind bending since they don't really have rules to speak of, except not stepping off one's pedestal until after the sixty seconds and the unspoken rule about not eating each other. Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive. Claudius pauses, as if he knows the tributes weren't understanding it and repeats it again.

The news sunk in and the three tributes said together, "Peeta."

* * *

"I should go look for him right? Since we can both win and all?" Katniss asked her allies, while stirring her bowl of soup. It was a sponsor gift, for the lovers of course, but Katniss had still taken some of the lamb and plum stew.

"Yeah"Clove said, but Cato disagreed with her decision. "And why shouldn't she go, Cato?"

"The rule change is for two, not four. At least the three of us somewhat have a chance, but with him we're all dead" Cato said.

"That might be the case, but he is her boyfriend. I doubt the Capitol will let two sets of lovers die, especially if they have twice the reason for coming home" Clove said and Katniss and Cato narrowed their eyes in confusion. Boyfriend? When this had happened they were unsure. Peeta might have admitted his feelings for her but Katniss had mad it clear that she thought nothing of him besides being the boy with the bread. Clove rolled her eyes and added, "Just the other day, Kat, you said you missed him."

Cato nodded, realising what she was saying. The two can be portrayed as lovers, Katniss admitting what she felt for Peeta while the cameras weren't on them. Sure the game makers will know the truth, but the already Capitol idiots will have no idea it's an act. "She's right, as always" he added, it was an apology in their relationship, "you should go find him."

"But I have no idea where he is" Katniss said.

"He's probably be by the river. It's the only water source besides the lake" Clove said.

Katniss sighed and stood, slinging a pack already filled with everything she needed over her shoulder. "Ok, I'll follow the river 'till I find him or I end up back here" she said and awkwardly stood there for a moment. "See you guys soon, yeah?" she asked, relizing this might be goodbye.

"Definitely" Cato said while Clove stared into her soup. Katniss nodded and turned, walking towards the three line and disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

Katniss walked along the river bank, looking for the boy the Capitol believed she loved. She now realised she could have stayed at the Cornucopia and Peeta would have found her there, but then again he hadn't seen them the whole games and had probably distanced himself as far as he could from the golden horn.

She was suddenly dragged out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. "Come to finish me off, sweetheart?" it asked.

"Peeta?" she asked, spinning around but she didn't spot the blue eyed boy. She spun all the way around but couldn't find her district partner. "Peeta?" she asked again.

"Down here" he said and Katniss looked down to see Peeta's bright blue eyes standing out against the dark brown mud.

Katniss kneeled next to him, removing the expertly placed leaves, rocks, and moss from Peeta's chest. "Are you ok?" She asked, noticing his lack of movement.

"Marvel found me a few days ago" he said, wincing as Katniss wiped the mud off his left leg. "He cut me pretty bad. I crawled here and covered myself, I've been drinking a lot of water."

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Katniss asked him, whipping the mud off his face with a damp piece of cloth ripped from her shirt.

"A few days ago, I haven't really been hungry" he said. Katniss felt his forehead and swore under her breath when she felt he had a temperature. No doubt blood poisoning.

"Ok, we're going to have to move you. I saw a cave that way" Katniss said, pointing over her shoulder in the direction she came. She pulled Peeta up, making sure to be on his left side and she helped him wobble to the cave.

The going was slow and the slippery mud on the bank didn't help progress much. An hour later they finally arrived at the cave. It was the prefect place to spend the night. Katniss rolled a piece of bandage around Peeta's hurt thigh and made him eat some meat. "Sleep now, Peeta" she instructed him and Peeta shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: I will say this now because I know all of you will be like, "YAY! Peeta and Katnis are a couple!" but their not. Clove wanted Katniss to go find himand remembered Peeta's interview so she lied by saying he's her boyfriend. They are not dating and will not date, like, ever. I'm following the book and I'm even planing a sequel. (I even have the titles picked out :)) Your welcome and I hope you liked this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_Day eight of the Hunger Games. 6 tributes remaining, 18 dead. No deaths since day six. _

Clove waited anxiously outside her tent, searching for her twin. She hadn't heard anything from her, of coarse, but she didn't know she would be so distressed. The only two people that could kill her were Thresh and Peeta. Thresh was in the fields, they were sure, and if Peeta really loved her (which she was certain he did) he wouldn't hurt her. There was the small chance that the girl from five, Foxface as Katniss called her, could take out the brunette but it was highly unlikely with Katniss' expertise of a bow and arrow.

Clove didn't realise Cato's loud snores had stopped until his arms wrapped around her from behind and his head was buried in the crook of her neck. "You're cold" he stated, his voice still groggy from sleep and his embrace warm and inviting.

"Go back to sleep, Cato" Clove instructed.

"No" Cato said defiantly, his voice sounding much like one of a small child. "Not without my Cloverfeild."

Clove smiled. he hadn't called her that in years. He always called her that when they were kids until he was 15 and Clove was 14. That was when Career training got more competitive and for a while Cato was completely emotionless, towards her anyway. She remembered the day she called him on it.

_It was one of those days that your life changes, it seems like any other day but there's that one event that makes it so much better. "Why don't you talk to me anymore, Cato?" she called after him as they walked home from training. Of coarse it was raining, every romance story starts in the rain after all. _

_Of coarse he didn't answer, which made Clove run and stand in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest and a defiant look on her face. He tried to step around her, but she stepped in his way. "Move, Clove" he growled_

_"Not until you tell me why you aren't talking to me" she said. Cato swore under his breath, he knew not to challenge her, that would only get him hurt. "Did I do something wong?" she asked, her voice rather threatening but more scared, Cato was her only friend after all and losing him would make her all alone, her only fear. _

_"Of coarse not" he said, looking at the white gravel beneath his feet. _

_"What is it than?" she asked. _

_Cato sighed, his heart breaking as he said the next words, "I can't be your friend anymore."_

_"What?" Clove asked, shrinking back as if he would hit her. "Why?" she asked, her voice small. _

_"It's just too hard" he said, not daring to look at her. _

_"Too hard?" Clove asked, her fear and surprise soon turning into anger. "What do you mean it's too hard, Cato? We've been best friends since we were three and all of a sudden it's too hard?"_

_"You don't get it, Clove" he said, his voice still calm and his eyes on his shoes. _

_"What do I not get, Cato? That you hate me? That's what it sounds li-"_

_"I love you, Clove! I've loved you for years, as long as I can remember I've loved you! And not like a best friend, as something more. It's so hard being with you all the time, every day without you knowing how I feel. With being friend zoned every single damn day. I've pushed away those feelings for years and I'm tired. I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore" Cato said, his voice growing quieter and quieter with every word. _

_Clove stood there shocked for a second while Cato pushed past her, his feet pounding against the sidewalk away from her. She spun around and called, "Cato!" He turned around and Clove wasn't sure if it was rain drops on his cheeks or tears and she never asked. "You never asked if I felt the same way." _

_"Are you saying..." He trailed off, almost as if he was confused._

_"I love you, you idiot" she laughed. She doesn't remember how but she was ended up in his arms and her lips on his, kissing in the rain. _

"You haven't called me that in years" she said and Cato placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"So?" He asked, pulling his head out of the crook of her neck. "I'm allowed to call my girl whatever I want."

"Oh, can you?"

"Within reason" Cato said. Clove smiled, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him lightly. "Like beautiful and gorgeous and pretty" he said and Clove laughed.

"How tired are you?" She asked and Cato leaned his head on top of hers.

"Really tired" he chuckled, his eyes closing. "I just wanna sleep" he said and a few minutes later Cato was snoring again.

* * *

Katniss woke up mid morning the day after she found Peeta. She shook the blond next to her until his eyes opened and he was awake. "Katniss, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm going to get Cato and Clove so we can get you medicine" she said. "I just thought I should wake you up."

Katniss placed her pack next to Peeta along with a full water bottle. "Are you sure we should team up with them?" He asked. "They are probably just going to kill us in our sleep."

"She's my sister, Peeta. If they was going to kill me they would have already done it" Katniss said and left the cave, fuming her whole walk back to the Career camp.

As she approached the tent she sees the couple asleep at the door of the tent. Cato's arms were wrapped tightly around her sister and Clove's face was buried in his chest. She kicked the boy's side and he hissed in pain.

"What the fuck, Katniss?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and looking up at her. "I was sleeping."

"I know, but Peeta's hurt and we have to get him back here before he dies from blood poisoning" Katniss said and Cato shook Clove awake.

"Katniss!" She exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly. "I thought you died" she whispered and Katniss just laughed.

"Not possible" Katniss laughed and pulled away. "C'mon, we have to get back to Peeta."

They walked back to the cave and made a cot out of Katniss' sleeping bag and some branches. They managed to get Peeta on it and back to camp without hurting him to much.

They collected all the medical supplies and started to wrap Peeta's leg and gave him medicine. They needed some from sponsors but they hadn't gotten any so far, why would they now?

"Kiss him" Clove whispered in Katniss' ear as she leaned by her to grab a roll of gauze. Katniss gave her a questioning look and Clove simply coked her head to the side towards Peeta. It was amazing how much of the games' unspoken communication came into was necessary.

"You doing ok, Peeta?" Katniss asked and the boy nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "good."

Beeping sounded from outside the tent and Cato groaned from the sleeping bag next to Peeta's. "Damn parachute. Waking people up" he said than he bolted up, realising what he had said.

"Katniss you got a note and Peeta got medicine and I got a condom" Cato said and Katniss and Peeta looked at him in alarm while Clove's gaze simply said, "you're not getting laid." "God guys I'm kidding. Just medicine and the note." He said and handed Katniss the medicine.

Clove gave Peeta the medicine, which knocked him out almost instantly while Katniss read the note.

You call that a kiss? -H

"Great" Katniss murmured to herself. No doubt Haymitch was selling their romance and the Capitol was eating it up. What's juicier than two sets of lovers that happen to have twin sisters separated at birth. Nothing could be better, but yet worse.

A/N: so this chapter is a filler. Just so we know Haymitch is now playing the lovers card, which Cato and Clove are doing aswell and Clove set up for him. Not to mention the games are almost over and I am planning a grand final more epic than Suzanne Collinz's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_Day ten of the Hunger Games. 6 tributes remaining, 18 dead. No deaths since day six. _

Peeta's leg healed quickly thanks to the medicine from the sponsors. Katniss doubted he would have lived without it and the chances of the three alliance members of getting out alive would be destroyed. That's why she was pretending to love Peeta. For both her sisters.

For Prim who was at home, living with the man and woman who had lied to them for years and Clove who was hunting beside her, her fingers entwined with the man she loves. She knew she couldn't go home without Clove and even if she found the courage to kill her while she slept Prim wouldn't want her. She would be a monster than, nothing would matter.

"Katniss, will you stop bumping into me?" Cato asked, dragging Katniss out of her thoughts.

"Sorry" she said. She loved Cato like a brother but she was starting to get annoyed with him and his temper.

Cato simply muttered something under his breath and began walking once again. There hasn't been a death in four days. With Peeta's recovery the Gamemakers allowed them some time to relax without threat but now the Capitol citizens were no doubt getting bored and no one knew what threats were looming over them if there wasn't a death.

"Maybe we should split up" Clove suggested. "Cato and Peeta go that way and Katniss and I will go this way."

"I'm not teaming up with him!" Both boys protested. It was almost humorous how alike they were, both blond haired and blue eyes and a mutual red hate towards each other.

"Yes you are" Clove said, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows at the boys. "You two are the reason we haven't found anyone. Cato, you haven't stopped complaining since you woke up this morning and Peeta, you are the loudest walker I have ever heard. Now go find food or something."

Peeta tried to protest, but Cato knew better than to question her than when she gave "the look." He grabbed the younger boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the forest, murmuring "c'mon, bread boy, before she kills us."

"It wasn't just me that thought Peeta walked really loudly?" Katniss asked and her twin nodded.

"I thought maybe if they're so loud then the girl from five will hear them and run straight for us" Clove said.

"Our mother must be the one we get our smarts from" Katniss smiled.

"No doubt about it" Clove smiled back and they started walking again. Clove had three knives at the ready and Katniss' bow was loaded.

They walked for a while before a cannon broke the comfortably silence they were walking in. Katniss looked at her sister and noticed her face had paled, her grey eyes were full of worry. She knew no one but Thresh could take down Cato but he could have always ventured out of the fields and killed the blond.

Katniss followed Clove as she took off in the direction that they had come. "Cato!" Clove yelled. "Cato!" The next thing Clove knew she was in Cato's arms. "Holy crap, Cato, I thought you were dead" she said into his jacket while gripping him tightly.

"I'm fine, Cloverfeild. I'm right here" Cato said.

Katniss noticed Peeta standing behind the happy couple, his head was down and he looked like he was upset. "Are you ok, Peeta?" Katniss asked him.

He shook his head no. "I killed her. Cato was hunting game and he told me to pick berries. I picked nightlock and the girl from five ate it. I killed her."

Katniss placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She was your first kill wasn't she?" Peeta nodded. She opened her mouth to say something more but the darkening of the sky cut her off.

"It's barely past midday" Clove said as Cato placed her back on her feet.

"It's just the four of us and Thresh. We've made it clear we aren't going to kill each other. They want their finale and they're intending on killing all of us but one" Cato said.

"What do we-" Katniss suddenly stopped her question as a small black beast jumped from the foliage and landed on her. Her grey eyes met the brown ones of the mutt and a gasp left her lips before Cato plunged his sword into the beast. It was Rue. Her eyes and the color of her fur. There was no doubt in Katniss' mind that it was her reincarnated in some sick twisted way by the Gamemakers.

"Run!" Cato yelled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up, dragging her through the plants. The mutations were at her heels, growling and howling behind her. Cato and Peeta helped the girls onto the golden Cornucopia. The sisters pulled Peeta up first as he was lighter and the younger boy helped pull Cato onto the horn.

"It's the dead tributes" Katniss said, breathing heavily. The mutts jumped up the side of the horn but couldn't climb it.

The finale had begun.


End file.
